1. Field of the Invention
The prevent invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as an electronic still camera or a video camera used in a presentation system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an imaging apparatus which is represented by an electronic still camera for imaging a subject to record a video signal representing an image of the subject on a recording medium, exposure control is required to obtain a video signal having an appropriate level. This exposure control is generally carried out by controlling a shutter speed and a diaphragm.
However, a driving circuit such as a driving motor is required to control the diaphragm, thereby raising costs as well as increasing the circuit scale. In addition, the development of software for the control of the diaphragm is required.